1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for delivering a dose of a liquid followed by a chaser of a second liquid. Specifically, it relates to a dosing/chaser device that delivers a first liquid then only after the first dose is delivered, delivers a second liquid all in one drinking motion.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of a chaser, that is, a second drink taken right after a first drink, has long been utilized for a variety of different purposes; specifically when the two liquids are not to be mixed before or during the drinking process. Classic examples are a chaser of beer immediately after a shot of hard liquor and a chaser of water immediately after drinking something distasteful like medicine. The matching of liquids is frequently a smaller drink followed by a larger drink but in general refers to two drinks taken in immediate quick succession.
The faster the succession of liquids, the more difficulty this creates with two glasses since the first liquid container or glass must be put down and the second one picked up before the succession of drinks can be accomplished. A small number of approaches have been attempted to solve this problem by delivering two liquids in one glass. In one approach a glass is merely divided in two with a wall. This keeps the liquids divided, but as the glass is tipped the two liquids are delivered essentially together rather than in succession. Another approach is a glass with a narrowing in the middle. One liquid is placed in the bottom up to the neck and the other on top. Mixing is minimized but still occurs by the narrowing neck; as the glass is tipped more and more mixing occurs. Drinking must be slow and careful. In general, it does not keep the two drinks perfectly in succession and 20% or more mixing occurs.
There is still a need to design a glass that delivers two separate liquids in succession without mixing of the two during the addition of the separate liquids to the glass or in the process of tipping the glass one time and drinking the liquids in succession.